Soren M. Fox
Appearance Soren is a handsome, well built young man of average height, pitch black, shiny hair and deep red eyes. Compared to others his age, his height of 5'10" is average, although he tries to pass off for 6 foot most of the time. Both his hero costume, and his everyday cloths contrast his temperamental personality. His everyday cloths are comprised mostly of cool black and dark colors. His favorite outfit consist of a dark purple dress coat with a pitch black undershirt and matching khakis. Other outfits consist of navy blue shirts and jeans, a black leather jacket, or a crimson red track suit that he wears when working out. For his hero work, Soren uses lightweight, flame-retardant clothing. The clothing itself varies at times as he has to change items out depending on damage from his own quirk or others. The things that remain constant of his hero costume consists of a deep black onesie with either red or white belts along the waist to keep it held against him. He wraps his right arm from the elbow down to his wrist in bandages to cover up his black dragon tattoo. He does this to prevent total recognition by villains or civilians, and to keep the burn marks on his arm covered. At times he does this to his left arm if he gains more burns, but this is not constant. Personality Due to the nature of his Quirk Soren has a calm, care free personality. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Quirk Dragon Fire: An emitter type quirk, that works at medium range. This quirk is very unique in that the quirk itself is almost a separate entity entirely. The quirk is intrinsically linked to his emotions, mainly his anger. When Soren is angered, the quirk will appear around him in the shape of a Chinese dragon made of the black flames that will lash out and attack those around him. Over the years Soren has gotten control over his quirk and while it still reacts to his anger and appears as a black dragon, it no longer attacks those around him. However, he can produce the flames whenever he feels like, its only when he is angry that his flames turn on by themselves. The dragon that appears due to the quirk has earned it the name "Dragon Fire". It allows Soren to manipulate a type of black fire produced from the tips of his fingers. He is able to manipulate the fire at any part of his body, however it always starts at his finger tips. He is capable of moving it around his body to control, or even can coat his body to augment his physical attacks. He can manipulate its temperatures freely, however he can only decrease it to 100 degrees Fahrenheit, and is only able to increase it to around 500 degrees Fahrenheit, although that is only his highest recorded temperature and it is presumed he could increase it more. Any attacks produced by Soren with the quirk are produced in the shape of the head of a dragon. While this is an incredibly strong quirk, it has several drawbacks that Soren is learning to control. Its primary weakness being its greatest strength. While he does has some immunity to heat, as the flames get hotter he starts to lose his immunity to heat and can be burned by his own flames, he has multiple scars across his arms where the flames burned, one of which he got a tattoo over. If the flames get to hot and pass over vital organs, they could get damaged, especially his heart which could kill him. Thus Soren forces the flames to move around his chest in order to avoid any heart problems. If the flames get too hot it can also start dehydrating him, even going so far as to evaporate his blood if they were to get too hot. Equipment *'Sword': Soren's weapon of choice is a lithe, double edged sword. . Trivia